Interview with the tensai THE OTHER SIDE OF HIM
by Ein Auftragskiller
Summary: I saw him one rainy night. There are things he must realize. I felt a need to help him and so I did. (hints of HanaRu) ONE-SHOT


A/N: I can still remember why I wrote this fic. I randomly got into a fansite wherein there are featured interviews of the players. I thought it would be fun, a parodyof some sort, a kind of behind the scenes thingy wherein you willfind out more about your favorite character. Naturally, I read one of Hana's interview, and to myshock, I was infuriated! The interviewer evidently was female. In her "interview"she made Hana attack her! Sakuragi Hanamichi, my **INNOCENT **little Sakuragi Hanamichi, trying to rape a girl! **GRRR! **I kind of wrote this fic in retaliation...

* * *

This 'interview' took place on a rainy night, after Shohoku lost to Kainan, after Sakuragi met up with Rukawa, and after our hero had his hair shaved. I was lucky to be the first one to saw his new hairdo, but I was most unfortunate so witness his grief… 

I was walking home kinda' late that night, struggling with my small umbrella not to get wet. I live near Shohoku High though I chose to study on the State University located at the other end of the town, of course for obvious reasons. That's why it's only then I was able to come home. I passed the ever-familiar streets with a little fear in my heart, since I'm not used to walking alone that late. I prayed I wouldn't come across any gangster, well I've heard Shohoku has a proud number of them, compared to our orthodox students. Then I saw a silhouette of a tall guy sitting under a tree. I thought about running away to escape any possible danger but I noticed he wasn't moving. Instinctively my feet moved to his direction, and it was too late when I realized I was more than enough close. I gasped when I realized who he was.

Even though I study from afar, I get to myself that I stay updated on exciting events in our neighborhood. The 'little' school from my place was beginning to get big. Popularity of the players was increasing quite surprisingly. Especially one particular redhead.

"Sakuragi-kun!" I was shocked to see his unconscious form. He was soaking wet with bruises all over his body and his head was leaning on the tree. I panicked and I threw my umbrella to get on his side fast. I immediately tried to recall our long past lesson about first-aid since I could really use it then. But as soon as my hands touched his body, his eyes opened to reveal a set of orbs with a look capable of breaking my heart. He was crying, sobbing for dear life. I was more shocked, but there was a tinge of relief that he was conscious.

"Sakuragi-kun! What happened?" I couldn't hide the concern in my voice since I really was worried about him; he was just staring blankly at me. Where was the blabbering self-proclaimed tensai known for his cheerfulness?

"Who are you?" he managed to ask.

"Oh," relief flooded me once again; it means he was fine, "most probably you don't know me. I live just around here. You can call me Midou-san."

"Oh I see, why do you know my name?" he asked expressionlessly. I'm not used to his new self. I tried to think of a way to cheer him up.

I chuckled softly, though if you look more closely you would notice it was forced, "Why? You don't know? Well you're quite popular now! Especially among girls!"

He smiled weakly, "yeah sure, I'm popular. I'm the player from Shohoku who screwed up. Damn!" he not so gently tried to pull his hair, though he ended up grasping nothing.

"What happened to your hair?"

"It's like a sign of remorse. So that people, especially myself, would never forget that incident when the tensai failed."

I was amused on how he held on his belief, not that I don't believe him that he is extraordinarily good, but I couldn't smile. I shifted from my kneeling position to sit beside him. I pulled my legs together and placed my chin on my knees.

"…You didn't fail. You gave your best didn't you? It's a success that some of the greatest men on earth have never attained. You're a genius after all…"

"Maybe you didn't watch the game-"

"I did! You were great!"

"But the others-"

"Don't listen to what the others say. Don't let them put you down Sakuragi-kun, you don't deserve it," I glanced at his direction.

"Why are you doing this?" he looked back.

"I don't know… I just saw you lying here and I couldn't help but do what I can do. I'm a person who lets emotions take over, just like you Sakuragi-kun. Hey… just think I'm helping you 'coz I wanna be able to call you Hana-kun, can I?"

"Hana-kun is fine…if I can call you Mar-chan…"

I smiled 'coz he was starting to get back to his original self, the innocent flirt, "Mar-chan is cute. I guess it means we're close now. Need to talk?"

"…Hmm…do you really know me that much? It seems you do."

"Let's just say I'm your biggest fan! Nyahahaha!" I kinda' mimicked his laugh... I hope I was close enough!

"Oh so I have a fan…great!"

"Of course you do…you're the tensai…how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Many more times. I don't know why I feel I could talk to you. Do you promise you won't laugh?"

"Of course I wouldn't laugh…"

"I'm beginning to doubt myself. Haha, isn't it funny?"

"No it's not… I understand your situation…actually we're kinda' the same."

"Eh?"

"Hai!"

Silence ruled for a while, but I know he must let out what was inside him, "Ei don't stop, I'm listening. Think that your fan would love to know things about you," well I really was beginning to idolize him more.

He sighed deeply, "I know I'm not good at everything I do, but I try to be."

I nodded and mumbled, "good."

"They say that the biggest fan you could have is your mother who will love you no matter what…unfortunately mine died of childbirth. Maybe it's the reason my father and I didn't get along that much. Maybe he had a grudge or something. As an only child, he had high expectations of me; way too high…I couldn't reach them. I could never live up to what he expects me to be. I think I reached a point when I got tired of trying. You know how it feels when you're suffocated with expectations?"

"Yeah, it sucks..."

"It seems I always make a fool of myself. I think that's the reason why the guntai sticks with me, to keep track of my mistakes. Though most probably they've already lost count. Bet they're laughing at me now."

"You know what, I think they are really good friends. I have an old classmate in your class. Hm wait... can you keep a secret?"

"Hmm? Yeah... Oi! You wouldn't tell a soul about this will ya?"

"Ok it's a deal. You wouldn't tell, and I wouldn't. My friend has a crush on your friend, Mito-san."

"Eh! Youhei!" his eyes lit up a little.

"Hai hai! She said he looks worried these past few days because you were absent, and so is the rest of the guntai."

"I see, who's the girl?"

"Secret!"

"No fair!"

"I'll tell you if you'll tell me where you got your bruises," I asked him, though from what I know there's only one guy who is capable of hurting him by physical means. And not only physical…

"Do you promise to still believe that I'm the best player in Kanagawa?"

"I'll always will, now shoot!"

"Rukawa…"

"Hmm, mind telling me why?"

"I've told you more than what I'd ever told anyone…"

"Wow, thanks, I'm proud…so what happened?"

"He saw me at the gym. I asked him to bombard me with insults 'cause that's what I feel I deserve. I failed my team; it was my fault we lost. But he was his usual overconfident self and he took the blame. He said he was to be held responsible 'cause he was the one expected to lead the team, not me. The nerve of him! I tried to hit him but I stopped myself. I should teach him a lesson through basketball. Then he countered and I've had enough. You know what happened…"

"Hmm…I wasn't expecting that."

"What?"

"That Rukawa would act that way…"

"Why?"

"You don't know?"

"Ah…no?"

"Well, you see. Maybe you're not the only one always taken for granted. Maybe you yourself take for granted the things around you. Every person has his own personality. Every person has a different way to show care or concern. He was asking you not to blame yourself; he was asking you to blame him instead. You getting' what I'm saying?"

"I think so," he pondered for a while and stared at space. I know the realization hit him hard. The truth hurts after all, especially if you're not willing to accept it. Ego too, the big E-word, comes in between.

He tried to divert the conversation, "so who's the girl? What's her name?"

"Ah err…" I stood up and wiped the dirt from my hands and clothes, "I made that one up."

"Nani? Why?"

"Ah…uhm…so you would chase me?" I tried to make a run for it… as a joke, so of course he caught up easily.

He looked at me through slits, "don't tell me you're just fooling me all along."

"Ah-no! Do you want the truth?".

He nodded.

"I'm Aya-chan's cousin,"

"Ayako?"

"Uh-huh"

"Hm, that explains why you know so much about our team. Uhm… Mar-chan? Can I walk you home?"

I picked up my umbrella and smiled at him.

"Oh you got wet. I'm sorry…"

"Oh it's ok. I'm fine. I didn't notice you stopped crying. The rain merged with your tears."

"Ah!" he blushed, "embarrassing! Don't tell anyone you saw the tensai crying!"

"Sure thing."

We walked together without speaking another word. But I always feel uneasy with silence, so I spoke up, "Do you want to know another truth?"

He looked questioningly, "sure."

"I know something that you don't."

"Well yeah?"

"Can I ask you something personal?"

"I think there's nothing more private in my life than what I've confided to you."

"Do you like Haruko-san?"

"Yeah, from the first time I saw her."

"Oops, wrong question. I mean do you still like her? At least as much?"

He suddenly paled. He never had been doubtful with his feelings for Haruko until that moment. I'm sure he never questioned himself, he never tried to analyze his feelings. His liking Haruko almost was a constant in his life. My questioning him was the first time he tried to think about what he really feels. He gulped, "I think so."

"You're not sure…" I concluded rather than asked him.

"Just now... I don't know what magic you have!"

I chuckled, this time real, "I guess you really need my help."

"Hehe, guess so. But I-uhm…I'm not sure for what…"

"Okay here it goes. Why do you play basketball?"

"Because of Haruko-san?"

"Wrong answer! You started playing basketball because of her. What I mean is what drives you to continue playing basketball?"

"I-uh," he blushed again. He pictured in his mind who motivates him to become better. He thought of that person he wanted to beat the most, "next question?"

"Who makes you do your best? Who makes you grit in irritation to show what the tensai is really made of?"

"Uhm" he pondered for a while. The mix of emotions in his face assured me I was getting straight right at something,"next question?"

"Who was there when you were down?"

"You?"

"Besides me!"

I'm sure he recalled the happenings this past aftrenoon.

"Ah, next question?"

"Who do you think of every night before you go to sleep?"

Flashes of raven hair and pale skin entered his mind.

"AHHHH!" he blushed as red as his hair…uh…redder than his hair, "what kind of question is that!"

I laughed at him adoringly, "you know what? I saw him cheering for you!"

"Who?"

"Don't pretend you don't know the answer..."

He dug his hands into his pocket and looked down. I saw the look on his eyes. The shine was back but with a different glow. Maybe it was time I leave him alone to accept the facts. To digest what I made him realize.

"We're here," we stopped nearmy house, "oyasumi-nasai Hana-kun! And thanks forwalking me home!"

He was snapped out of his reverie, "oh sure! I mean… thanks to you. Don't tell Ayako-san, okay?"

"Uh-oh…sorry she knows."

"Nani! How!"

"She just... knows. That's Aya-chan for you.She was the one who told me about you and..."

"Uh! Unfair…hey…c'mon, tell me. Does she like Ryocchin?"

"Haha…she'll kill me!"

"If she'll know!" he was rubbing his hands together menacingly.

"Very much, yes. Nyahahaha!"

He joined in the laughter until we couldn't laugh anymore.

"It's getting late Hana-kun, and I think you need to do some thinking."

He gulped when he remembered his dilemma, "ja! Mar-chan!"

I waved at him and he waved back. He turned and walked away. I'm glad to be of service!

* * *

OWARI

* * *

A/N: I do realize I (I'm the original character anyway) was flirting with Hana-chan. Well, I couldn't help it. I soooooo love him. BUT NOT IT THAT WAY! He's my all time favorite, and I honestly do love him more than most things in this world. SERIOUSLY! And I fervently believe, he only belongs to and with Rukawa-san... so please take care of him! 


End file.
